I Hate Everything About YouAkuRoku Oneshot
by The Clam Whisperer
Summary: There is no time to waste. Xemnas is planning to 'exterminate' the Key of Destiny! Can Axel save Roxas from his fate, save Roxas from himselfand say what is in the depths of his non existant heart before he loses the one he cares the most about forever?


Warning: This is a slash oneshot dedicated to KK for her b-day.

Pairing: AxelxRoxas (SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DO NOT READ OR POST!)

Rating: Teen

__

_**:I Hate Everything About **You_

_I'll take **back **my heart now, after **you** so kindly ripped it out..._

Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!

The sound of steady footfalls upon marble floors echoed throughout the castle hallways like a beating drum. The steady beat began to grow out of step, the beats becoming faster and more desperate. The sprinter?

Why this was Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames of course! His currently desperate expression was strange, but what was even odder was the look in his sea foam green eyes. The usually mischievous gleam that existed to the right of his emerald iris was no longer present, but replaced by a distressed waxing shine.

His silky, crimson, hedgehog styled hair was embroidered by beads of nervous and exhausted sweat. His leather trench coat flapped noisily behind him as his pace picked up in to a full out run. The strings on his coat jingled merrily as they bounced off his muscular chest like bells chirping a warning.

His fists were clenched so tightly, that his nails were digging ruthlessly in to his skin, even though his palms were protected by black gloves. His teeth too were clenched, perhaps to resist the yell growing in his raw, raspy throat.

He resembled an angry lion, charging ahead with his crimson mane flowing in to the breeze and his canines beared in an aggressive fashion. His deep, shallow breathes grew more and more distraught as he ran down the halls of Castle Oblivion. However, only one word running through his mind.

Roxas.

Axel had just heard some very shocking, but nerve racking news about his blonde best friend. Roxas, the Key of Destiny was the youngest member of Organization XIII, and perhaps the most essential member of all. Roxas was a mere fourteen year old boy if you wanted to guess his age. Still headstrong and hot-blooded, the teenage boy was growing more rebellious by the moon phase.

And day by day his innocence was ebbing away with the twilight.

Apparently, the Organization was beginning to doubt Roxas's usefulness, and were suspecting that he might betray them…they had to get rid of this complication in their plan for Kingdom Hearts. Thus, Axel was coming to warn his friend to be on his guard.

As he entered the grand hall, he spotted Larxene, the only female Nobody and wielder of the Thunder element. Dashing over towards her with cat like speed he demanded, "Ant, where's Roxas?" The young woman narrowed her electric blue orbs and blew one of her antenna styled strands out of her eyes, "I heard he was roaming around the World that Never Was…About tonight, I thought we cou-Axel! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Larxene continued to shriek his name and a series of other words after the redhead as he ran out of the hall and around the corner. _"Sorry, Ant. Our little date will have to wait." _He thought as he rested his back against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Gotta…go." He breathed in an exasperated voice. "And where might that be?" A cool voice from the right questioned. Axel's emerald eyes flashed a bright green as he spun around to spot Vexen, the Chilly Academic, perhaps the oldest member of the Organization, and possibly the most secretive.

He was currently carrying a collection of test tubes and beakers to take up to his laboratory, where he would perform more experiments in an attempt to uncover the secrets of the heart. The neon blue and red liquid gave off foul odors that resembled sulfur and hot tar which made Axel wrinkle his nose.

Axel focused his bright emerald eyes upon Vexen's dark, mossy green orbs. "That is none of your concern. Why don't you go play with your chemistry sets?" Axel sneered with an icy glare that could rival Vexen's element. The Nobody simply narrowed his eyes in the same fashion as Larxene before replying, "You would do well to respect your elders Axel. You see, you are number ei-,"

Axel rudely cut him off with an arrogant eye roll before finishing, "-ght and I am number four." Vexen let off a cold aura before stalking away with a 'hmph'. Now, Axel began to gather enough energy to open a portal of darkness.

"HEY THERE AX!" A loud and cheery voice chirped from above.

Axel jumped two feet in to the air, while simultaneously yelping in horror at the sudden greeting. "Demyx you pain in the a-," Axel began, however was cut off by Demyx squealed in horror, "Ooh! Axel has a potty mouth! Axel has a potty mouth!"

Demyx crashed to the marble floor in a heap as he slipped off the banister of the staircase. Axel merely clapped his hand to his face at the pathetic excuse for a villain. "Listen Demyx, I have to go somewhere very important." Axel tried to reason with the childish Nobody.

Demyx smiled with a prompt nod. Axel then smiled with an addition of, "Somewhere, where only one person can go." Demyx smiled up at him and nodded again. "Somewhere, with bugs!" Axel shouted as he slammed his fist in to the wall.

The Melodious Nocturne produced a shriek of disgust, "EW! I hate bugs! Except butterflies, butterflies are pretty! And ladybugs of course! Now, that I think about i-," "Luxord do me a favor and take this!" Axel shouted as he scooped Demyx up and thrust him in to Luxord's arms, which caused his many cards to plummet to the floor.

Luxord cast the flame wielder a glare of utmost loathing as he strode away with Demyx continuing to spew nonsense about bugs. Now, Axel was very much alone…His eyes darted from left to right, up and down before his palm opened, and a portal of utter darkness appeared about a foot away.

Careful to make sure that he was not spotted, he rushed in to the portal which closed with a soft 'zap' behind him. Above, however a fluffy haired man was smirking as he rubbed his chin evilly; his blue eyes a glittering scheme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal opened in to a dark, cool city that emitted the glow of blue and yellow lights every so often. The dark alleys and cold streets gave the impression that shadows were just waiting to spring from the ground and attack…It should, since that really did happen.

Axel's head whipped around desperately, _"Roxas…where are you?"_ The redhead hurried down the street, looking for any sign that might have hinted the blonde Nobody's presence. For some reason, Axel actually felt worry, fear, and desperation when he heard what might happen to his best friend.

This was exceptionally odd because Nobodies were supposed to be free of all kind emotions, and only possessed hate and anger within their shell like bodies. Axel's mind began to wander as he recalled when he first met the Key of Destiny.

"_W-Where am I?" A soft cry echoed around the spacious, dark dungeon. "In Castle Oblivion of course." Axel had replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the universe. "W-Who…a-are you?" That same pleading voice asked with a frightened tone._

"_Me? The name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"_

_The deep, frightened azure eyes of the blonde boy upon the floor seemed to understand this strange, yet comforting redhead. "….And…who am I?" The teenager asked in a confused tone. Axel looked up in deep thought before answering, "Hm…Sora…So you must be…Roxas."_

"_Who's Sora?" The child asked with curiosity as the Japanese name for sky ringed in his ears. Axel waved a hand dismissively, "No one you need to concern yourself about, kid." The blonde boy, Roxas, was silent for a few moments before the penetrating silence got to him, "…Why don't I remember anything?"_

_Axel was surprised by his tone. Shocked to the core actually. He sounded angry, confused and helpless wrapped in to one tone. Axel ran a hand through his hair before mumbling, "They didn't tell me I'd have to deal with this…Man, oh man…"_

_  
Roxas looked up at this ever knowing enigma, waiting for his answer. "Kid, I honestly can't answer that for you. I don't know myself actually." Roxas emitted a defeated, "Oh.." before lowering his blonde head hopelessly._

_Axel stared down at this pathetic creature with a thought of, "Boy, is this kid really the key to finding Kingdom Hearts? He looks like a whiny piece of crap to me…Then again…"_

"_Hey Roxas, get up." Axel ordered with a smirk of mischief. Roxas looked up at him curiously, but saw that there was an order in Axel's bright emerald eyes. Getting to his feet, he looked up at the redhead expectantly._

_Instead of a reply, all he got was the chakram heading straight for his neck! Bringing his arms up to defend himself, a bright flash occurred within his palms. When he carefully opened one frightened cobalt eye he saw two large weapons in his grasp._

_They appeared to be…over sized keys…_

_Roxas's weak limbs began to tremble under the weight of the weapons, and the force of the charkam against them. Weakly hopping backwards, he exclaimed, "What was that for?" Axel crossed his arms with a chuckle before dismissing his weapons in to the oblivion._

"_I had to make sure you are really him. Welcome aboard kid."_

_Roxas inquired one blonde eyebrow with a wary question of, "Aboard what exactly?" Axel laughed out loud before smirking, "Organization XIII!" Roxas seemed conscious enough to understand Axel, but his knees soon began to shake and tremble with exhaustion and fatigue._

_Axel rushed forward and caught the weak teenager as he began to topple towards the ground, "Whoa, Roxas. Get a grip man." He told him with the slightest bit of concern in his voice. However, it was concern for himself. He knew if the Key of Destiny got killed, it would be on **his** head."_

_Roxas opened his bleary blue eyes with a mumble of, "Arigatou…Axel." His small hand adorned with a black ring on one finger and a white one on another softly clasped on to Axel's sleeve as he rested his heavy head on the redhead's chest._

_Axel allowed a small smile to cross his face before chuckling, "Don't get that sap all over me kid…"_

Wait. Why was this running through his head now? He wondered with a scowl as he continued to hurry along the streets. **_"This might be the last time you see Roxas. You want to keep your memories of him."_**

Axel shook his head at that little nagging voice in his head, _"Don't be stupid! Of course this won't be the last time I see Roxas! He wouldn't just run off!" _That same voice tugged again at his mind, **"_But, why would Xemnas be worrying if Roxas would leave the Organization then? Face it. He's going to betray them, and you."_**

"SHUT UP!" Axel roared as his fists ignited in to an inferno of red and orange flames. He began pounding his fiery fists of fury against the side of a building. Over and over again, his knuckled crashed against the solid concrete, leaving his knuckles torn and bloody.

Breathing and coughing quickly he slumped against that same wall in exhaustion. He rested the back of his head against the cool concrete, and tightly closed his eyes, denying the bitter truth.

_Close my eyes,_

_Let the whole thing pass me by._

At that moment, he heard the steady clunk, clunk, clunk of boots against pavement. His head shot up to spot the same boy he had just been searching for. A permanent scowl plastered on his youthful face, and a gleam in his dark blue eyes. A gleam that seemed to hate the world.

And from that gleam…he knew that what he feared was indeed true.

He casually leaned against the wall, head bowed and refusing to show any emotion. Roxas simply continued walking, not even acknowledging Axel's presence merely inches away from him. If Axel had a heart, it would be breaking at this moment.

Thousands of questions flew through his mind. Such as, _"Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know what will happen? Why is he giving me the cold shoulder? Does he even notice I'm worried about him? Can he feel the waves I'm giving off?"_

As Roxas strode past him, Axel could no longer bear it. Trying to keep his voice in a monotone, but some shakiness still crept out, "Your mind's made up?" Roxas suddenly halted at Axel's emotionless words. He too then spoke with no emotion in his voice. The helpless, confused, innocent voice was long gone, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

Not able to contain these unknown emotions he shouted out with despair clouding his once cocky emerald eyes, "You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel looked fiercely at Roxas, and silently prayed that his words would faze the stubborn boy.

Roxas, however, remained silent and still as he waited for a more acceptable reason to stay. Axel made a desperate motion with his arm, but managed to choke out, "You get on their bad side and they'll-…they'll."

For, whatever reason…Axel couldn't bring himself to say those words. What exactly was happening to him? His sharp tongue and unhesitant will had seemed to be pulled straight out of him as Roxas walked by. Next, was probably the oddest event of all…

There was a tingling sensation near the edges of his eyes…

Axel's hand crept up his cheek, and rested upon one of the two green tear tattoos on his cheeks. The sensation continued to plague him, confusing him, and fueling the angry void within him. Nonetheless, Roxas stood there much like the stone statue he had become. His eyes wandered over towards Axel, but his head did not turn, nor did his expression waver.

Those blue daggers seemed to penetrate everything that stood…

Axel's limbs shook out of pure anxious fatigue, and more questions flew through his mind. What was this sensation brimming in the corners of his emerald orbs, and why was the endless oblivion within him contracting in to one painful spiral?

His seemingly renewable anger fueled his hot blood, and that enabled him to blurt the words both pained and concerned, "You get on their bad side, and they'll **destroy** you!" In reply, Roxas's spiky blonde head turned so Axel could only see a profile view of his best friend's once innocent face. And as Roxas spoke the words, they caused the fragile glass walls of Axel's world to shatter in to thousands of shards. Countless shards to sharp to put back together, but big enough to cut Axel just like Roxas's sharp tongue.

"No one would miss me…" Roxas spoke with a skeptical glare before continuing on his way. No seconds glance, no kind remark. He was leaving Axel to drown in the dark.

Axel's glazed eyes bulged as he realized that Roxas really was going to turn traitor! But, that wasn't what hurt the most…what hurt the most was what Roxas said. Axel's limp hands curled in to shaking fists, his teeth clenched painfully, and he shook his head rapidly in denial.

"That's **not** true!" Axel half yelled, and only slightly cared if Roxas heard him or not. Once again that tingling feeling near his eyes had returned with Axel's misery.

"I would…" Axel whispered in to the never-ending nothingness. Flames of anger licked Axel's insides, and he hissed within his mind, _"…I wont let you! I won't let you be destroyed!"_ There wasn't any time to lose, and the Organization had probably already picked up Roxas's trail. The redhead emitted a growl before sprinting after Roxas, and standing in front of the teenager.

_There is no time…_

_To waste asking why._

"We'll go together!" Axel exclaimed, hoping to gage Roxas's reaction. Roxas's cobalt orbs widened in surprise, but soon returned to their steely state. "I don't think so…" He hissed, and began trying to push past the elementalist. However, Axel's stronger build and mass had an advantage over the scrawny blonde. "Roxas, I'll go with you, wherever you go I'll follow!" Axel pleaded as he grabbed the boy's wrist as he tried to push Axel away.

_I'll run away with you, by my side._

_I'll run away with you by my side._

Roxas's eyes flashed dangerously as he began to yank against Axel's grip, "Let go of me!" Axel stubbornly growled, "No…" in reply. Roxas, still possessing childish traits, began to throw an angry tantrum, "Let go, let go, let go!" He shouted as he pounded against Axel's arm in an attempt to force the flame wielder to release him. "No, YOU let go Roxas!"

_I need you, let go, let go, let go of this pride._

_Asking why?_

Roxas hesitantly blinked before averting his gaze, "Why?" He grumbled as he fell limp in Axel's grasp. The redhead was surprised at his sudden obedience, but mumbled, "You are being a selfish brat. You only care about you, finding your destiny, and your pride."

Roxas glared upward at his friend and snarled, "Oh yeah? Well all you care about is spending time with your precious little Larxene!" Jealousy was evident in his tone, and this finally made Axel work the pieces together.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous?" He interrogated the boy with palpable astonishment. Roxas shouted out in a rebellious tone, "I am NOT jealous, shut up!" Axel couldn't suppress a snigger of amusement at Roxas's juvenile behavior, and this caused Roxas to pound his free fist against Axel's chest, "I said shut up you stupid hedgehog!"

Axel caught Roxas's fist within his black gloved palm and tightly held on, emotion building in his eyes. "That's enough." He sternly told Roxas in the same manner as he did when he first told Roxas to stand up. Roxas silently shot daggers at Axel from his eyes, and a pout began to cross his face.

He never did like being yelled at after all…

Axel propped up the boy's chin on his hand, so he could get a good look at his face. "Simply amazing…I thought I knew everything about you." He murmured as he studied Roxas's face. Roxas averted his cerulean gaze and muttered, "Well, I guess you don't know me as well as you thought."

Axel's insides began to burn with flames of irritation, and he snapped, "Look at me, Roxas." The boy hesitantly obeyed, letting his guard fall down like a domino, and allowing the sadness and angst in his orbs to slip out.

"Why didn't you just tell me…?" Axel questioned in a stern, but curious manner. Roxas's body shuddered as he tried to suppress a sniffle. "I dunno…" He burbled quietly, trying to avert his eyes again. However, Axel jerked his chin back, and forced him to look in to his emerald eyes.

As Axel's hypnotic gaze appeared to dig deep in to Roxas's soul, it brought out the lost innocence that lingered within the emptiness of Roxas's heartless body. Those azure orbs which threatened to seize Axel and pull him in to the endless oblivion were both haunting and intoxicating. The glittering blue spirit was forgotten, but never lost after all.

_I think about your face,_

_And how I fall in to your eyes,_

_The out moment I trace,_

_Around the one that I call mine._

"I thought you'd…forget about me." Roxas sniffled as his eyes began to water. In one swift motion Axel had slipped his hand behind Roxas's head, and entangled it within his silky blonde tresses, but not before pulling the younger boy towards him and pressing his lips against Roxas's.

The boy's cerulean eyes grew to the size of hubcaps as this forbidden contact was forced upon him. He wanted to shove him off, to tell him to leave him the hell alone, and to keep his already heartless oblivion from breaking any further.

Roxas hated how Axel took control; he hated the way he talked, the way he styled his hair, and the way Axel knew exactly what was on his mind. He hated the way Axel laughed and they way he pouted, but most of all Roxas hated the way he couldn't stop himself from loving Axel.

He wanted to break away, but he also wanted to stay in this moment for all eternity. Time didn't seem to matter anymore, and the past seemed so far away on the horizon. Axel was drawing the line by doing this, and Roxas knew that the redhead he adored was dead serious.

_Time to count more space  
And beware that your drew the line  
I don't need you solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind_

Roxas was well aware that this was the first, and possibly the last time that he would ever be this close to the pyro he loved. His knees were shaking, his arms were trembling, and every instinct within him told him to stop Axel from going any further.

Roxas was always a rebel…

Instead of obeying his instincts, Roxas melted in to the kiss the redhead was forcing upon him. He could feel Axel's hands within his golden tresses, and feel the heat of Axel's body so close to his own…

Wait.

He could _feel?_

Nobodies weren't supposed to be able to feel, or love for that matter…but here they were in this forbidden moment, and enjoying it. Roxas gazed deep in to Axel's own metallic jade eyes, feeling every doubt within him wash away.

The fire of Axel's touch, the smell of rain upon umber lingered around the redhead, and the minty taste that lingered on Axel's lips. Roxas closed his hazy azure eyes in a content manner, allowing the protective walls that surrounded the emptiness where his heart should be to break down.

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?  
I'll run away with you, By my side  
I'll run away with you, By my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride _

However, thousands of thoughts spilled across Roxas's mind…Thoughts that made the old instincts rear up again. _"I need to protect myself…"_ Roxas told himself as he tried to pull away from the redhead's vice-like grip.

"_I need to protect my dream…"_ The voice grew in to a dull roar and he struggled against Axel's grip. Roxas panicked, his eyes opening in to an angry glare, _"And…I need to protect the one I love more than anything!"_

Roxas shoved Axel off with a fierce and powerful thrust which caused Axel to fall backwards to the pavement, "I HATE YOU!" Roxas screamed at the redhead before taking off down the street without looking back.

_Do I except you change, the past I hold inside?  
With all the words I say  
Repeating over in my mind  
Some things you cant erase  
No matter how hard you try  
An exit to escape  
Is all there is left to find  
_

Axel sat there with hands scraped, elbows bruised, and non-existent heart broken. His limbs shook with anger, sorrow and confusion, "Roxas…" He choked out as rain splattered against his head, chilling the flame wielder to the bone.

He bowed his head, refusing to look up, and staring at the pavement. That tingling near his eyes had returned, and as he opened them he saw droplets of water splash against the street… _"Wait…that isn't rain…it's…"_

Tears.

Axel finally understood what that sensation was, and he for once let the feelings overtake him completely. The onslaught of tears continued to rain down, shattering every sweet memory, every thought and every moment he shared with Roxas.

Smashing his fists against the ground in anguish, well aware that his knuckles were becoming bloody and scarred Axel shouted out, "WHY?" Roxas kept running, refusing to let Axel's hurt voice faze him. Axel heard something from behind him, and slowly turned his head.

A platoon of Dusks whisked over his head, twirling wildly in the air and chasing after the escaping blonde. Axel's eyes widened and he tried to get to his feet, "ROXAS!" He shouted as he tried to summon his chakrams.

"Stay down Axel."

The redhead stiffened at that voice and looked up to face the speaker. "Marluxia…" He growled at the man with hatred and pain. The nature conjurer merely smirked in satisfaction before asking cynically, "My, my Axel…Are those tears I see?"

Axel ignored the mocks of the Nobody, and instead stared after the retreating Roxas. He allowed a twin set of tears to flow down and mingle with his own tear tattoos, "You'll always be in my h-…" Axel began only to be cut off as Marluxia brought the hilt of his scythe down on Axel's head and knocking him out.

……………

Roxas dashed down the streets, panting rapidly as the Dusks grew closer and closer on his tail. "_I'm sorry Axel…"_ He whispered as tears streamed from his eyes, wishing desperately for this all to be just a memory and for the echo of Axel's wounded voice to subside…

"_And I hate the way you make me love you…"_

………………………………………

"You'd betray your own kind, Axel!" Marluxia shouted at Axel as they stood face to face in Castle Oblivion. Axel held his chakrams firmly within his hands with a smirk, "You should talk Marluxia…if anyone is betraying the Organization it is you."

Marluxia's teeth clenched, and bared his canines like an angry wolf. Axel then continued with relish, "I was sent by the Order to fish out the traitors, and it just so happens that I already took care of one."

Marluxia's cerulean eyes widened and he shouted, "So you were the one who killed Vexen in Sora's stead!" Axel chuckled with a roll of his eyes, "A little slow on the uptake aren't you?" The Nature Wieldier held his scythe in a poised manner before shouting, "If you were sent to worm out the traitors you haven't done a very good job Axel!"

The cocky grin of Axel grew wider as he replied, "Once I finish off you Marly, my work will be done." However, it seemed as though Axel had walked right in to Marluxia's trap…because now it was Marluxia's turn to smirk.

"Well you've forgotten someone very _special_ traitor, Axel."

Axel blinked once in confusion before cocking his head and asking, "Really, who?" Marluxia pulled something from his pocket, something that jingled against a chain.

He opened his palm to reveal a silver four pointed star, "Your precious little Roxas." He said with malice. Axel's eyes bulged as Marluxia tossed the charm to the floor, and watched it connect with the marble with a soft metallic 'clank'.

Axel made a start for the charm, but never got to touch the last fragment that remained of Roxas…Marluxia brought his scythe down with great momentum, and smashed the charm in to hundreds of shards…

Flames of anger, hatred and vengeance licked Axel's insides as he saw the reminder of Roxas shatter before his very eyes. With a furious yell he sped towards Marluxia and thrust his flaming charkam in to his chest.

The metal made a squelching sound as it pierced Marluxia's flesh, but could not drown out the Nobody's scream of pain. Marluxia shrieked as the jagged weapon twisted from left to right inside his body, and fell to the floor with splatters of blood staining Axel's face.

Yet, Axel pulled back and wrenched the blood dripping weapon out of his enemy's flesh. He stared down at the fallen Nobody, his eyes so sharp that they could rip skin apart. "Y-You're not going to kill me?" Marluxia choked out as he coughed up some rich red blood.

"No… I want you to suffer…and be finished off by Roxas's Somebody." Axel growled as he turned to leave. As he started to depart from Castle Oblivion, knowing full well that he was putting his own life at risk, Marluxia shouted after him, "They'll destroy you for this!"

Axel halted, and slowly turned around to look at Marluxia with an emerald glare and an expressionless face before saying in a monotone,

"…_No one would miss me…"_


End file.
